Guarded By Love
by Feeding Ground
Summary: [BBxCCS crossover] Sakura is the daughter of the Godfather, Aiden Kinomoto, leader of the Kinomoto’s, they are a force to be reckoned with, in the underground. As things happen Sakura finds herself torn between her bodyguard and the guy, who is sort of he


**PLOT**

_BBxCCS crossover Sakura is the daughter of the Godfather, Aiden Kinomoto, leader of the Kinomoto's, they are a force to be reckoned with, in the underground. As things happen Sakura finds herself torn between her bodyguard and the guy, who is sort of her boyfriend. you choose pairings!_

**Hey peeps, I have written another story in case you couldn't tell. It's a beyblade/CCS crossover and I had no idea which show to put it under so I just posted it under both P can I do that! Well I have now I'm also not sure if it is going to stay under this rating, cause I still aint sure who is going to end up with who. I'll probably let you guys decide! I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 1 – The attack of the flying puck!

-0-0-0-0-0-

'But I love you!'

'Don't… don't you dare say that to me now!' she cried, shaking her head repeatedly. Hoping that by doing so, everything around her would disappear. Just evaporate into thin air, leaving her in peace and quiet.

'Baby doll, it was for your own good.'

'My own good? Is that what you're calling it these days?' the disbelief evident in her shrill voice, as it rose an octave, making the man in front of her wince slightly. Streams of tears continued to rain down her innocent face. The man in front of her ran his hands through his unruly black hair that had ever so slightly begun to whiten around the roots. With a frustrated sigh he continued to try and reason with the distressed girl.

'Shhh, I know that your hurting right now, but…' he paused, struggling to think of the right way to phrase what he wanted to say, without pissing her off even more. 'But in time, your pain will heal and you'll find someone else. Someone more worthy, then… ah… Rick.' Inside he smiled to himself, quite please with what he had managed to string together such 'heart felt' words. However, he faulted when he saw the look on her face.

'Rick!' She cried in utter shock. 'He's name was Nick! God, I don't believe it! I hate mother for dying and leaving me with a bunch of twits to raise me and I hate you for being my father! I hate you all! Go find someone else's life to screw up!' she exhaled loudly before turning around to leave.

'Now hang on a minute young lady-' but he was cut off, as someone gently patted his shoulder. He turned around to glare at the interrupter.

'Beg my pardon, Sir, but I think it would be best if you left the little miss to cool off. She had a rough day.' The girl's father sighed in defeat and he heard a deafening slam of a door, acknowledging that there was nothing he could to at the present time he ran his fingers through his hair once more before he motioned for his associates to follow him into the den.

-0-0-

As soon as she slammed the door shut, with all the energy that she could muster, she stomped over to her bed and slumped into a heap. What did she do to deserve this life? It's not like she asked to have an over-protective father. It's not like she asked to be filthy rich. It's not like she asked for anything, but it seems that she got given everything literally. She had only recently convinced her father that it wasn't normal for a girl of her age to never have been kissed. At first he found it amusing, but when he learnt how serious she was he allowed her to start 'dating', but it was just her luck that her relationships never seemed to last very long, before it ended abruptly. She knew that her father and 'his men' either threatened them till they disappeared without a trace or simply whacked them which ever was easier. Being family of the underground anything was possible.

Her beautiful emerald coloured eyes welled up with tears at the mere thought of it. All she wanted was to feel the love that her mother and father had for each other, but since she asked for it, it seemed impossible to obtain. She sighed, exhausted from all the tears that she had spent over the loss of Nick. The poor guy, how was he meant to know what he was getting himself into dating her, especially when she omitted the tiny detail about who her father was. To tired to change, she simply crawled up to the top of her bed and pulled back the sheets. Flicking off her shoes, pulling off her skirt, tie and shirt she slipped in between her covers, shivering slightly as the warmth from the quilt enveloped her singlet-and-undie clad body. With a lazy clap of her hands the lights that once flooded the room died, drowning the room, in what felt to be eternal darkness. As Sakura thought that she would be doomed to the loneliness forever.

-0-0-

'We are getting a shipment in tomorrow morning at dawn. Pete managed to strike a deal with the owner of Caul Meadows Port, so it should be in, no problems.'

'Good work Ash. Is then any other news that needs to be reported.' His deep blue eyes scanned over the number of men that all sat silently in the den, all decked out in black. Some murmured a no, while others just shock their heads. 'Okay, if that's it, is their anything you want to say to the men before they leave, Sir?' the man sitting behind the desk made no indication as to whether he heard the other man. 'Ah, Sir?'

'What, Lou?' he said as he broke away from what ever he was thinking about

'Was their anything that you wanted to say to the men before they left?'

'Ah, right. Well just make sure that you keep yourselves alert at all times. The Omegas are starting to grow in numbers and the police are starting to become involved, even minor disturbances so keep a low profile until we meet again. You all know what you have to do.' With that the men got up and left. Once they all had disappeared Lou rounded on the leader.

'You know what you did was for the best sir.'

'I'm sorry?'

'With the boy. It was better that way.' He nodded slowly.

'I guess that your right, but its just so hard for me to see Sakura that upset. I know that it has been tough on her since her mother died. She's been alone for so long. I've failed her and my wife.'

'Don't say that Sir. Even though she hurts at the moment, you know that she will come around and understand that it was for the best. She truly loves you more then anything in the world.' I silence fell between to the two men, before the one with higher authority spoke.

'I've never seen her that angry before, maybe I should see how she is.' He pushed back his chair and stood up.

'I'm not sure whether that's a good idea, she might have gone to sleep.'

'True. What I need to come up with something that I can make it up to her with.'

'I hope that it not being too bold to mention, but maybe you should find someone for her.'

'Like a friend? She already has lots of those from school. Its hard enough to keep a record of each of them.' He chuckled

'Um not quite, you know that she loves being with you, but as you aren't at home that much, maybe you could find someone to keep her… company?'

'What like a suitor!'

'Call it what you will, but at least you would be able to chose him yourself… maybe think about him more as a personal bodyguard.' The older man thought about it for a moment.

'I think that your onto something Lou. That is actually not a half bad idea. Call Shinbo and get him to start looking for one. Give me a list of names by the morning.'

'Yes of course Sir.' Lou said as he bowed out of respect as his superior left. Lou had been under this man's wing for a very long time now and looked up to him as a father figure, and Sakura as a sister. He just hoped that his idea would help the situation at hand.

-0-0-

The next day passed rather quickly for Sakura, which was a surprise as Thursday's was the most boring day at school. She was a senior at Wentworth Academy, which was the most prestigious private school in the district. All of the students came from wealth families.

Sakura was pleased with herself as she managed to ignore her father's phone calls during the day, although deep down she wanted to pick up and tell him how much she loved him and how sorry she was for all the horrible things that she had said to him the night before. Although she was still a little tender about the Nick situation, she knew she was truly lucky to have family who cared, even if they were a bunch of mafia men, they were still her family.

Most of the students had left, as she sat on a bench waiting for one of her father's men to come and pick her up. Usually Tom came to pick her up on Thursday's, but there seemed to be a change of plan as he was never usually this late. She glanced down at her watch and noted that it was 3.52pm. With a gentle sigh she crossed her legs and relaxed into the bench. Her gaze shifted to an oval that was next to her school. From where she was she could see that there were a bunch of guys playing a game of field hockey. They must have been a year or so older then Sakura as she could not recognise any of them as students from her school. A she lazily took in each of their physiques she did not notice the puck fly towards her. Her eyes settled on one of the taller boys from the group, who had a wild chestnut brown mop on his head. She took in a sharp breath as he turned to face her and his golden eyes locked on her emerald ones. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in Sakura's right shoulder.

'Ouch!' she cried as she clenched her eyes in pain. _That will defiantly bruise!_ She thought gently nursing her shoulder.

'Oi, watch were you're hitting those things!' yelled a familiar voice from behind Sakura. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Tom walking towards her with the puck in hand.

'Geez, I'm really sorry man.' Came a reply as a boy with black spiky hair jogged up to them with his stick slung over his shoulder. 'Me and my mates aren't use to the openness of field hockey, we usually have the confinements of the barriers in ice hockey.' He replied in an attempt to lighten the mood. 'Is your shoulder okay?' he asked concerned as he approached Sakura.

'Ah, yeah it should be fine.' She replied as she rolled up her shirt to take a look at the damage. She winced as she saw the deep red mark that had already started to blacken slightly.

'You sure?' Sakura nodded with a smile as she lowered her sleeve. Tom chucked the puck to the boy and bent down to pick up Sakura's school bag.

'Cool, well I guess that I might see you around then.' With that he turned back to the direction of his friends, tossed the puck into the air and slapped it towards them. Sakura quickly glanced at the taller one she had been admiring before the incident, as he said something to the boy with black spiky hair.

'Hey Saku, quit your staring and get in the car.' She blushed as she turned to Tom's car.

'Okay, I'm coming!' she ran back to the car and hopped in. as Sakura put on her seat belt, she asked, 'How come you were so late? I was starting to get worried you know.' Tom turned his attention to the small girl sitting next to him, who had a curious look on her face. He smirked.

'Just checking out some files that your old man wanted me to take a look at.' He replied as he overtook a turning vehicle. Sakura pouted.

'Well it must have been damn important, since you left me waiting there for so long.'

'Haha, of course it was important. Anything to do with you is important.' Tom laughed at her cuteness.

'To do with me?' she asked confused. 'Every time my father has something planned for me it always turns out b-a-d.' she scrunched up her face, remember past events causing her to shuddered. Tom laughed at her again.

'I think that you will be pleasantly surprised by this one. I wasn't to sure of it, when I first heard about it, but after looking over the details I thought it was a pretty good idea.'

'Great, I guess that I am just going to have to wait until we get home, right?'

'Yep!' Sakura sighed. She hated not knowing what her dad had planned for her. She leant forward as she turned up the radio and allowed her mind to wander to a certain field-hockey playing stranger.

-0-0-

'So will I see you at Nate's house on Saturday night?' Syaoran looked up from packing is stuff stick away.

'I dunno Oz. I think that I have to work a late shift.'

'Damn. Well see what you can do, it's apparently meant to be one hell of a night.'

'Yeah, I'll see.' He muttered as he stood up straight. 'I'll see you guys later.' He said as he walked off in the direction of his car.

As he hopped into his car he thought about his life so far. He had always lived a very sheltered life, thanks to his parents, but since he left Hong Kong he had been able to create a respectable life as a police officer. He was able to afford what he wanted and the hours were pretty good. He parked his car in the parking lot and headed towards Caul Meadow's police station.

'Hey Li, how's it going?' the secretary asked him as he approached the desk.

'Not too bad, thanks Natsumi. You got anything for me?' the girl looked down at all of the post-it notes that littered her desk.

'Ah, the chief wants to see you in his office. I think he said something about a new assignment.'

'Thanks.'

'No problemo!' replied cheerfully as she busied herself with whatever she had been doing before he entered.

Syaoran strolled over to the chief's office and knock twice before waiting for a reply.

'Come in.' a voice barked from the other side. Doing as he was told, Syaoran pushed open the door before shutting it behind himself. The man sitting behind the desk had fiery red hair, cropped neatly.

'You wanted to see me?' Syaoran asked casually. The chief nodded.

'Take a seat son.' He said motioning to the seat in front of Syaoran. Reluctantly he sat down. 'We have been informed that there is going to be some major mafia movement in the up coming months. Apparently, some of the gangs are beginning to get restless with the stalemate that has appeared as an effect of the superiority Kinomoto clan. The Omegas are rallying some of the small clans together in hopes of creating a force great enough to over through the Kinomoto's. According to the grapevine, their first serious movement is going to be the kidnapping of Kinomoto's daughter, Sakura Kinomoto.' He opened up a file on his desk and turned it to Syaoran, so that he could get a better look at the girl in question. He was a little taken back by the intense emerald eyes that seemed to dance in picture. They seemed so familiar, but yet he had difficultly placing exactly where he had seen them.

'And exactly what do you want me to do?' Syaoran asked.

'Well, my boy seeings as you are a strapping young lad, slightly older then the lass in question, we need you to go undercover and try to get close to the girl. Wherever she is there is bound to be leads to almost every gang in the underground.'

'You want me to befriend some kid? Are you serious?'

'This isn't just any _kid_, this young lady could have the answers to get rid of the underground once and for all. There will be no further questions. Natsumi made a copy of all her details and have left them on your desk so you can familiarise yourself with her as well were she likes to hangout etc.' Syaoran shook his head in disbelief, but got up and went to his desk to have a look at the file.

-0-0-

'What do you mean that you got me bodyguard?' Sakura questioned, slightly agitated. 'I'm almost 18, I don't have a problem taking care of myself!'

'Sweetie, I wasn't implying that you couldn't take care of yourself. I for one know that you are trained in almost every fighting style there is, but I thought that it would be a good idea. Just for a little extra protection.' Mr Kinomoto replied casually.

'I wouldn't call a 300 pound man a 'little extra protection' he'd bloody be a bullet proof wall that can follow me around. What is the school going to think? God I can imagine it know.' Sakura shuddered at the thought.

'The school has already been informed.'

'Great, if I wasn't a big enough freak already, I defiantly am going to be one now.'

'Honey, everyone loves you.' Sakura shrugged the comment off as she stalked over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of yoghurt and made her way back to the table, where her father was standing. 'Plus I don't think that people are going to think any less of you, if you have your bodyguard with you.' Sakura rolled her eyes and spooned some yoghurt into her mouth. 'Just give him a chance. A week, and if you don't like him I'll get rid of him.'

'Fine, but I can assure you that by the end of the week I wont want him! Now if you can excuse me I think that I need a shower.' Mr Kinomoto smirked as he watched his daughter disappear. _I really don't think that you will be giving your gaurd away that quickly!_ He thought happily to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. After several rings the recipient answered.

'Yes, it's Aiden Kinomoto… she has agreed, do you think that you would be able to come over now? Your room has been prepared… okay, thankyou… I'll see you then.' He slid the phone back into his pocket as he exiting the kitchen, leaving one of the maids to put away the half eaten yoghurt.

-0-0-

_Hmm that feels better_. Sakura thought to herself as she rubbed her hair with a towel before wrapping her short, silk white bathrobe, which was patterned with cherry blossoms, around herself. She left her wet auburn hair, hanging limply down her back. She left her bedroom and headed to the living room, hoping to catch her father. Maybe she could try to convince him that having a boyfriend now would be harmless since she had the 'brute' following her around 24/7. When she entered the room she squealed in embarrassment, as she saw a _really_ good-looking guy sitting on the couch lazily watching TV. Her little outburst obviously altered him to the fact that he was no longer alone and he looked up seeing Sakura. He straightened up as he took in her appearance; she had a rather small frame, but curves in all the right places. Her face was blushed prettily that contrasted her amazing emerald eyes. At the same time, Sakura gazed over the fine male specimen that had made himself quite at home, in her living room! He had a very sturdy frame, toned muscle apparent. She found herself lost, looking into his deep crimson eyes and fighting the urge to touch his duel coloured hair. Quite pleased with the reaction in front of him, Aiden concluded that it was time to interrupt; clearing his throat he made his present felt. The younger people managed to tear their attention away from each other.

'Sakura, I'm happy to see that you finally came down. I want to introduce you to Kai Hiwatari. Your bodyguard.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

**So what did you think? Was it to choppy? Was I too brief in explanations? I'm curious to know. I'll see how it goes publicly and then determine whether to continue it or not. Its up to you guys!**


End file.
